The present invention relates to cosmetic products in stick form and more particularly to a container and cosmetic product, and the process of producing the combination of container and stick material as a finished product.
Prior art containers of the type to which the present invention relates have taken a plurality of forms and the filling of these containers, whether from the top or bottom of the structure, has provided a plurality of constructions which are in many instances complex and require a number of parts of intricate configuration. The primary object of a container design of this type is generally to produce a cosmetic product in stick form which is appealing to the user from the visual aspect, as well as the utility aspect of the design.
In the manufacture of a deodorant stick, in order to obtain a desirable aesthetic appearance as well as an easier and more efficient applicator requiring fewer strokes, it is preferable that the product be of a non-circular generally oval cross-sectional configuration and that the upper surface of the stick be of convex contour. It is also highly desirable that the stick material be free of unsightly voids and completely fill the container when first put into use.
With the frequent use of a large proportion of volatile materials such as alcohol in the formulation of stick material, the problem of shrinkage in both size and weight before purchase by the consumer becomes of significance. The problem is greatly amplified by the use of an oval or non-circular container for which conventional sealing cannot be provided by the clamping force of screw threads. The product therefore, tends to exhibit an undesirable gap between the walls of the container and the stick containing the material, when shrinkage occurs.
With the use of formulations containing, for example, as high as 75% volatile material, it is therefore necessary that the container provided for the deodorant stick be sealed from both liquid and vapor leakage prior to its usage by the purchaser.
The present invention has as an object to provide a container for dispensing a cosmetic product such as a deodorant in stick form and a process of filling the container to provide a stick product which is aesthetically pleasing in appearance to the user.
A further object of the invention is to provide a container and process of filling the container as set forth above wherein the stick product is sealed against evaporation of volatile materials and subsequent shrinkage prior to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a container and the process of filling the container as set forth above wherein the container is of simple construction and contains a minimum of parts, allowing for a minimal cost in the production of the cosmetic stick product.